


Phone Call

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, its 12am and im writing makoharu porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night at the Tachibana residence when Makoto sees he has a missed call from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I am shocked and appalled at the absolute lack of makoharu phone sex on this website. 
> 
> I'm glad I got to write some though because I reeeally like the idea of Makoto getting really flustered and awkward about dirty talk but eventually getting comfortable and really good at it (●♡∀♡)
> 
> its kind of dialogue heavy but theyre talking on the phone what do u expect

The last thing Makoto Tachibana expected to see after tucking in the twins for bed was a missed call and a text from his boyfriend.

From: haru <3, 21:30  
Subject: (no subject)  
Message: can u come over?

Makoto dialed Haru almost on instinct after reading his message. Haru _never_ uses his phone unless something really important goes down. Makoto even has to go to Haru’s house himself to find whether or not Haru is going to school when he’s sick. So seeing this missed call, Makoto went straight into a panic. Did something happen? Was Haru hurt?? A flurry of bad scenarios made their way through Makoto’s brain until he heard a click from the other line.

“Haru? Is everything alright?” He tried his best not to sound frantic even though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

“...” Makoto heard breathing from the other line, so at least Haru was safe.

“Haru?”

“Well, can you come over?” He heard Haru’s voice and immediately calmed down. His boyfriend had a way of doing that to him.

“First, is everything alright?” Makoto still had that faint worrying in the back of his mind.

“Of course I’m alright. What made you think otherwise?” Relief washed over the brunette and he released the clutch he had on his cell a bit. 

“You never call me, so I guess I kind of assumed,” Makoto sighed, but he couldn’t shake the smile off his face. “Sorry, Haru,”

“Stupid Makoto,” Makoto laughed at that. “...You still haven’t answered.”

“Hm? Oh, right, sorry but I can’t, Haru.” He sighs. “My parents aren’t home so I have to sit Ren and Ran.”

“Are you still watching them?”

Makoto thinks, “No, I just put them to sleep.”

“So you’re alone?”  
“Yeah?” He really wasn’t sure where Haru was going with this. He didn’t mind the confusion, though. It didn’t matter what it was about, talking to Haru was always nice.

“Ok, then tell me what you’d do if you were here.” 

“Huh…? Well it’s pretty late, so I guess we’d be asleep right now. Or maybe playing that new racing game you got.”

“No, That’s not…” Haru sounded frustrated. Makoto began to get paranoid about whether or not it was something he’d said when Haru spoke, “Tell me what you’d do to _me_ , Makoto.” 

Oh.

OH.

“H-HARU!” In all but three seconds Makoto became wildly flustered and the teen had to do a double take at the door to make sure he hadn’t woken up one of his siblings with his exclamation. Making sure to talk at an appropriate volume, Makoto put his phone next to his ear again, “Is this why you called before?”

“...” There was no reply on Haru’s end.

Makoto began to whine, “Haaaaruuu-”

“Shut up. I was thinking about Makoto before, and I guess I’ve been kind of lonely today.” Makoto could feel his heart about to burst. There was a pause for about a minute before Haru spoke again, this time in a hushed tone, “So are you going to tell me or what?”

“Tell you what, Haru-chan?” Makoto could almost feel Haru’s frustration growing. In some ways it was kind of amusing. 

“Tell me how you’d touch me right now.”

That one sent a shiver down Makoto’s spine. Even when he was being like this, Haru was so cute. 

“Well, first I’d, um,” Makoto pleaded for his thoughts to come up with a coherent sentence. “I’d kiss you, obviously.”

It was silent on the other end. Makoto’s embarrassment grew with every passing moment. “And then I guess I’d uh, lie us both down? I’m sorry Haru-chan, I’m not very good at this.”

“Don’t ‘guess.’” Haru cut in. “You need to sound confident.”

“R-right then. Um,” Makoto cleared his throat. “Then I’d pull you on top of me?” He asked it more as a question than a statement because he wanted to make sure Haru was on board with whatever he was saying. He got an “mm-hm” in return, so he went back to his scenario. “And we’d still be kissing. I’d be running my hands down your back, or maybe I’d keep one in your hair? Yeah, I’d keep my left hand in your hair and on your neck and rub your back with my other. Maybe I’d even grab your uhm,” Makoto started struggling through his words. “Your butt.”

Haru let out an “mmm” sounding noise which made Makoto feel like he was on the right track. Just as he was about to continue, however, Haru whispered, “Do you know what I’d do to you?”

Makoto’s mouth went dry. He silently thanked his parents for picking tonight out for their date night, because if anyone walked in right now it would be nearly impossible for Makoto to hide his hard on. 

“No, I don’t, Haru.” He urged him.

Makoto could hear his boyfriend’s grin as he said with such confidence, “I would pin you down to the bed and start nipping your neck. I’d wanna see that thing covered in marks. I’d want everyone else to see too, just so they’re all sure about who it is your dating.” Makoto let out a moan and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Even being on this end of the call was embarrassing! 

Haru continued, “I would grind down on you until you were begging me to take your clothes off. And I would, but I’d do it so slowly you’d be aching for me to touch your skin. I’d let you strip me too out of courtesy. After that, I’d kiss down your chest and then suck you off so hard you’d be seeing _stars_.” 

Makoto couldn’t take this anymore and reached into his pajama bottoms to palm at his dick. He took in a sharp breath and then sighed, “H-haru.”

Haru almost laughed on the other end, “Anything you wanna add?”

Makoto decided he was passed his embarrassment, mainly because he wanted to make Haru feel as good as he did right now. “I would put my fingers in your hair and pull and mm, Haru, God you would feel so good. I’d rub my hands on your shoulders too and tell you how amazing it felt in your mouth.”

“Are you gonna come in my mouth?” 

“Uh, uhm,” Makoto’s cock twitched. “Do you want me to…?”

Haru shrugged, “Whatever you wanna do.”

“Then uh, no. I wouldn’t. I’d pull out a second before and then c-come on your face.”

“Really?” Haru sounded amused.

“Yeah, I,” Makoto gulped, “I really like the way you look with it dripping down your face.” Makoto’s entire body felt like it was on fire.

“I’d lick some of it off.” Haru muttered, “I love the way you taste.” 

Makoto couldn’t believe how turned on he was just from talking. Then again, it wasn’t a normal kind of conversation for two teenage boys to have late at night. Plus, since he and Haru had been dating for awhile, it was always exciting to try out new things.

Makoto took his dick completely out of his pants and began to pump it. “What else would you do, Ha-ru-chan?” He dragged out his name hoping to get a reaction, but all he got from the other line was a breath.

“I’d ride you.” For a second he thought he could hear Haru groan. “Long and hard. I want your dick to fill me up so badly right now, Ma-ko-to.”

It was Makoto’s turn to let out a groan. How long had it been since the last time he and Haru had done it all the way? Swim club and school had been keeping them plenty busy, not to mention the extra courses Makoto had been taking for college-prep. It’d been at least a good two weeks if Makoto was right.

“Hh, I wanna be in you, Haru.” Makoto moved his hand faster. “I need to feel me go inside you and I miss feeling you all around me.”

“Mmm-Makoto, hah,” Haru moaned into the phone and it shot right into Makoto’s dick.

“I wish I was there right now, I’d make sure you wouldn’t even be able to walk tomorrow. I want to f-fuck you so hard and deep. Hnng, Haru…” 

“Ah, fuck, Makoto!” Haru almost yelled into the receiver and Makoto was sent over the edge.

“Haru, I’m-!” Makoto barely had time to grab a tissue from the side of his dresser before he came. He listened to the faint sounds of breathing on the other line as he soaked in his afterglow.

Before long, he heard Haru’s voice.

“Makoto?”

“Hmm?”

“Are your parents gonna be home by tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” He thought, “they’re coming back later tonight.”

“Good,” Haru sighed happily, “Tell them you’re going to be spending the whole day with me.”


End file.
